The present disclosure relates to a medium transferring apparatus and a financial device.
Financial devices process a financial transaction a customer desires. Financial devices may deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer the medium. Such a financial device comprises a medium transferring apparatus for transferring a medium.
A medium guide for guiding the transferring of a medium is disposed in the medium transferring apparatus to form a medium transferring path. The medium guide has a width and a gap to form a medium transferring path corresponding the height or width of a medium. Medium introduced into the medium transferring path one by one are transferred to a desired position by torque of a transferring roller or a transferring belt.
Medium guides may have a medium transferring path having a width and a height sufficiently greater than the width and height of a medium in order to prevent damage such as jamming or folding of transferred medium.
However, in this case, when medium is transferred on the medium transferring path, they may be misaligned with their width direction that perpendicular to a medium transferring direction, and thus, they may be stacked unevenly after the transferring. Accordingly, stacking efficiency of medium May be degraded, and medium May be damaged.